


A Lion's Roar

by bukkunkun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Deviates From Canon, Fluff, Growing Up, Inspired by Art, Lions, M/M, Missing Scene, Time Skips, but just sliiiightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Little Sora grows up through snapshots in Pride Lands.Inspired bythis video from twitter, in collaboration with@mellysketches on twitter!





	A Lion's Roar

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's Melly's artwork for it!](https://twitter.com/mellysketches/status/1030820475365220353) ~~because cursed ao3 won't let me embed the tweet properly ksjdlksjdlk~~
> 
> melly and i agree that sora is the most precious boy in all the worlds and we both have decided to protect him with our lives. Inspired by [this video from twitter](https://twitter.com/AMAZlNGNATURE/status/1030131322486972417) of a cute babie lion tryna roar, we decided to talk about babie cub eventually learning how to roar! 
> 
> also involves some loose ass kh3 speculating but it doesn't matter much.
> 
> oh, and soriku. because wholesome soriku is Da Best.
> 
> please enjoy this wholesome content, i'm dying softly because of it...

They’d landed in Pride Lands right in the middle of trouble, but Donald was glad that it was over as quickly as it began. They barely had enough time to take in their new forms when they were confronted by hostile locals, but soon enough, they were alone, and Sora approached him and Goofy on shaky little legs.

The boy they travelled with was a little lion cub now, thanks to the magic in his clothes, though he still kept that unruly head of hair of his. Goofy chuckled fondly, as Sora approached them feebly and slowly.

“I dunno what that was about, but I’m glad it’s over!” he huffed, and Donald perched on Goofy’s back with a sigh while his old friend did the same.

“Everything’s harder on four legs…” Sora hummed, trying to run towards them again, but he tripped, and fell belly-up again, whimpering. He looked up at them, and the two of them chuckled fondly.

“Better start practicing!” Donald said, and Goofy nodded.

“I found a trick to it. Here, lemme show ya!”

Sora nodded gingerly, as Donald nudged him in the side to help him stand up, and Goofy easily strode over to his side to stand side-by-side with him.

“When you’re walking you normally take it one at a time,” he said, stepping forward on his right foreleg, and looking at Sora patiently. “Step with me, Sora.”

“R-right.” Sora nodded.

“A-hyuck! Here we go! Right,” Goofy tapped his foot on the ground, and Sora followed. “And left!” Sora didn’t see him move, and looked confused for a moment, before stepping forward on his left foreleg. Immediately he lost balance and fell flat, whining softly, and Donald bit back loud snickers of laughter. Sora glowered at him petulantly, but Goofy simply nodded patiently and helped him get back up on his feet.

“It’s alright, Sora, let’s just try again.” He said, and Sora nodded.

“But where did you step? For the second one, I mean.” He asked, and Goofy turned around to show Sora he was wiggling his left hind leg. The cub blinked in realisation, and Goofy patted his head heavily. “Hey!” Sora laughed, but let Goofy indirectly ruffle his hair as he brought his paw back to the ground.

“Did ya get that?” Goofy asked, and Sora nodded. “Alright, let’s try again!”

“Right,” He said, and together he and Sora stepped forward. “And left,” He looked over at Sora, who proudly stepped his left hind leg forward. “A-hyuck!” He laughed, and nodded, “And left again.”

Sora stepped his left foreleg forward, and then the right hind leg.

“Now ya got it!” Goofy nodded, as Donald cheered. “Try it a few more times, Sora!”

“Yeah!” Sora nodded, and slowly began to walk forward again. With Donald and Goofy cheering him on, soon his steps grew faster, and he was trying to break into a sprint.

Goofy realised what was happening, and made a move to stop him. “Sora—” he began, but the cub began shouting.

“Right, left, left, ri—ah!”

Sora tripped over himself, and tumbled over again, ending up belly-up again for the third time that day. He pouted, huffing at them as Donald and Goofy approached him, the both of them chuckling fondly.

“Runnin’s a bit different.” Goofy said, and Sora huffed, kicking at his own tail as it flicked in front of his face.

“Figures.” Sora grumpily said, and tried to attack his tail. Quickly he was on a quest to chase after it, rolling around adorably on the ground, already distracted from his predicament, and Donald and Goofy were content to watch, amused and fond as Sora turned into the little lion cub he was. He chased after his tail with a squeaky little growl, pawing at the tuft of spiky brown fur at the tip of it, and finally he caught it between his little fangs, growling in pride as he looked at Donald and Goofy.

It was refreshing to see Sora relax, whenever he could. He was, after all, still just a child, and Donald and Goofy were made painfully aware of that whenever Sora could let himself loose and be himself again. Of course they’d always known—this journey was unfair to burden on a single boy’s shoulders—a boy barely even an adult, mind—so they always let Sora be when he could just relax, and do whatever children his age did.

He needed the respite, and Donald and Goofy would fight tooth and nail to make it happen, always.

Sora eventually realised where he was, and let it go, sitting up properly again, pouting. If he was human, he would probably have been blushing, but instead he opted to resolutely not look at his friends.

“Aw, Sora.” Donald shook his head, and flew towards the cub to ruffle his hair. “C’mon, Goofy will teach you how to run.”

Sora nodded, and Goofy ambled over to them with a smile.

“Sorry,” Sora smiled sheepishly, “Guess I’m too used to running on two legs. Must be tiring for you guys to wait up for me like this.”

“No worries!” he nodded, “Even if we’re at this all day, we’d never get tired of you, Sora.” Donald ruffled Sora’s fur as Goofy spoke, and the cub laughed brightly, letting Goofy snuggle his side tenderly before the two of them pulled away.

“Thanks, guys.” Sora steeled his expression. “Okay, let’s learn how to run.”

* * *

They’d forgotten to let Sora get used to the Keyblade in this world, but it was sink or swim when they had to save Nala from the Heartless. When Sora summoned his Keyblade and it appeared between his fangs, there was a lot of screaming and tripping that involved their scuffle with the Heartless. It was a lot more messy than the three would have liked, but they had managed to defeat all of them, much to Nala’s gratitude.

The dubious look she gave Sora when he volunteered to help them with their Scar problem, however, wasn’t much appreciated. Still, she did tell them to meet up with her at Pride Rock, and now, the three of them were racing across a barren savannah, crossing over to see a large rock looming ahead.

“Guess that’s where we’re going.” Goofy said, but Sora was still pouting. Donald laughed at that, and landed on Sora’s back, though he didn’t put his whole weight on the cub.

“What’s the matter, Sora?” He asked, and the cub huffed.

“I’m still kinda upset Nala doesn’t buy the fact we can help them.”

“Well, we did, uh…” Goofy hummed in thought for a moment, and the three of them thought back to the battle they had earlier.

“Oh, yeah. There was that time Sora got tossed at me and almost crushed me.” Donald sighed, and Sora frowned deeper.

“It was just the one time.” He mumbled, and Goofy chuckled.

“Well, maybe things will look up when we get there.” He said, and his two companions finally smiled.

“Yeah,” Sora nodded. “Let’s get going.”

* * *

Things did _not_ turn out well after all.

“So… let me get this straight.” Sora said slowly, as he, Nala, Donald and Goofy walked through the jungle leading to the oasis. “Simba’s… a king?”

“Yeah.” Nala nodded. “Like I said, he’s the one supposed to rule the kingdom after the previous king died.”

“Huh.” Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, and the two of them shrugged. When he first met Simba, he wasn’t expecting a political drama unfolding at the same time, but then again, he didn’t spend that much time with Simba a year ago. They were friends, they fought together, and Sora did sometimes summon Simba just to cuddle him when things got lonely, but they never really talked about Simba’s past, or where he came from.

Granted, back then, Simba was trapped in a summoning gem, so maybe even if Sora had asked, he wouldn’t have remembered.

“That’s why we need him back.” Nala continued, too excited to see Simba again to be mindful of Sora’s ruminating.

“Huh.” Sora said again, and soon they entered a clearing.

The oasis at the end of the savannah—

This was where Simba is.

The first thing he saw was the Heartless, and then the lion they surrounded, and for a moment Sora panicked—

But then Simba let out a mighty roar, and the Heartless fled from him. Sora lit up.

“Simba!” He called, hurrying out to him, but the lion took on a defensive stance. Immediately Sora backed up, and he looked at him pleadingly. “I-it’s me—Sora! Donald and Goofy are here, too.”

He gave Simba a smile, and the lion regarded them for a long moment.

Realisation dawned in Simba’s eyes, and he lit up, immediately pouncing on Sora in delight, knocking him to the ground to affectionately nuzzle him. Donald and Goofy laughed as Simba cuddled Sora, making the cub giggle brightly.

“What happened to you?” He asked, but their moment was interrupted by a scream.

“Help! Simba! Help!” They heard someone call out, and Simba let up from Sora, looking up in shock as the cub rolled back onto his feet to look back at the jungle behind them.

“She’s gonna eat us!” Another voice screamed.

Simba gasped. “Timon? Pumbaa?” He looked at Sora, who looked up at him in worry. “Something must have happened in the jungle! I have to go help my friends!”

“Okay, we’ll back you up!” Sora nodded, as Simba bounded powerfully ahead of him, and he grinned slightly.

He could pull that off too.

He jumped up, just like Simba did, but when he landed, he stumbled over his feet, and ended up rolling forward onto the ground, somersaulting once, twice, before landing belly-up again on the grass.

Donald and Goofy laughed good naturedly as they came to Sora’s aid, helping him back on to his feet.

“Alright, mister big lion,” Donald grinned as Sora pouted at him, “Lick your wounds and let’s go. Simba probably could use the help.”

* * *

Things got rough after that, but now Sora had Simba in his party, and all was going well for it. On their journey back to Pride Rock, Simba let out a rippling roar that sent the Heartless shaking and the ground quaking, and Sora’s eyes lit up at him as they took out the rest of them.

“Wow!” Sora said, when the dust had settled, and his little party continued on their way through the wastelands. “You roar so loudly, it’s incredible!”

“Gee, thanks.” Simba laughed softly. “Why don’t you give it a try, Sora?”

“Oh, I bet I can do that!” Sora puffed out his chest, and Donald and Goofy shared knowing looks. Sora saw them do that, and pouted. “I swear! I can roar just like Simba can!”

“Give it a go, Sora.” Goofy said, nodding.

“C’mon, let’s hear you roar.” Simba nodded, and Sora took a deep breath.

He could do this—he just had to breathe, and let it out.

Concentrating, Sora focused all the air in his lungs out through his throat to roar—

And out came a tiny squeaky little sound.

In the distance, a small rock exploded with light magic.

Sora immediately clamped his jaws shut, and Donald and Goofy lit up in delight. Simba laughed good-naturedly, and nuzzled Sora’s head comfortingly as the cub dropped down to the ground and buried his face in his paws.

“It’s okay,” Simba chuckled, “It’s still pretty powerful, you know. You _did_ destroy the rock over there.”

“But I _squeaked!_ ” Sora groaned, “That’s not _roaring!_ ”

“You’re just not fully grown yet, Sora.” Goofy reassured him, and Sora gave him a withering look.

“You’ll get it when you’re a little bit older.” Donald agreed, and Sora pouted down at his paws.

“They’re right, you know.” Simba nodded.

Sora sighed, and pulled himself back up onto his feet as Simba nuzzled Sora again, the cub growling slightly in protest.

“C’mon, let’s get going.” Donald said, as Simba groomed Sora some more, and Sora began to giggle. Donald made a move to tell them off, but Goofy nudged him slightly, and shook his head. Donald settled down after that, and eventually smiled.

They were almost like father and son like this, they thought.

Simba and Sora quickly forgot grooming to move on to play-fighting, Simba letting Sora chase after his tail with his bright laughter ringing through the air as the cub swatted at it with dilated, interested eyes. The older lion kept Sora from rolling off the edges as they play-fought after he caught Simba’s tail with a mildly painful bite, and soon Simba went back to grooming Sora again.

Donald and Goofy watched it all, fond warmth settling in their hearts.

Oh, what they would give to have something like a camera right now.

* * *

They saved the worlds again, and Riku and Sora had a week before they took their Mark of Mastery exam. In that time, Donald and Goofy let them borrow the Gummi ship while they took care of Jiminy’s journal.

Naturally, Sora dragged his friends along with him to all the worlds he, Donald and Goofy explored together, Pride Lands included.

When Sora, Kairi and Riku beamed into the world, the first thing they did was look at themselves.

“See, see! I told you we’ll turn into lions!” He cheered, and Riku and Kairi looked down at themselves.

Kairi was a cub like Sora was, with fur the colour of her hair, and she lit up as she looked herself over.

“Oh, my gosh! You’re right!” She cheered, and looked up at Riku. “Oh, Riku! You’re so big!”

Sora looked over at Riku, and deflated when he realised Riku was bigger than him and Kairi. Not quite as big as Simba was, but definitely larger than his cub friends. He even had a full mane that was silver like his hair, though his body was similarly brown like Sora’s. He smirked down at his friends, and straightened up proudly, puffing out his chest like a preening peacock.

“That’s not fair!” Sora protested, “How come we’re cubs and you’re already an adult?”

“Yeah!” Kairi chimed in, but she was more impressed than upset. “You’re so tall!”

“What can I say,” Riku chuckled, and Sora huffed. “I _am_ an adult already.”

“No, you’re not!” He whined, but Riku easily picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Much to Sora’s chagrin his body immediately went limp when Riku bit there, and he let the older lion shake him slightly teasingly. “Hmph, bet you can’t even walk properly.”

Riku let out a small growl in defiance. When he took a step forward, though, he immediately fell over, tumbling over Sora, and Kairi began to laugh.

Sora untangled himself from Riku’s longer limbs, huffing as his face was buried in Riku’s soft, fluffy mane.

Dimly, he thought about burying his face in it again, but right now he was supposed to be mad at him, so he got up from underneath Riku to grin down at him.

“Hah, can’t get me now, can you?” He scoffed, and Riku growled at him, though without venom.

Kairi made her way over them on shaky legs, too, and Sora hurried over to her side to let her lean on him the rest of the way to Riku’s side.

“Sora, can you teach us how to walk?” She asked, and Sora nodded.

“I _guess_ I can teach you guys.” He grinned cattily down at Riku, who rolled his eyes as he shakily got himself back onto his feet. “How was the ground, Riku?”

“Felt better when I was using you as a crash pillow.” Riku replied, deadpan, but he was smiling. Sora spluttered and bit at his side playfully, and the older lion laughed. “C’mon, I thought you wanted to see Simba, you big dork.”

“Fine, fine!” Sora humphed, and stood between Riku and Kairi proudly. “Alright, listen up, you two! To walk as a lion, we gotta take the first step.”

Riku and Kairi met eyes over Sora’s head, and the both of them smiled.

This was it, they thought. The very thing they had always dreamed about, going on adventures in amazing places with Sora, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Right!” Sora announced, and the three of them stepped forward in perfect sync.

* * *

In the savannah on the way to Pride Rock, they ran into Heartless, naturally, but Simba’s roar saved them in the nick of time. Sora lit up in relief as Simba bounded over to them, joy in his eyes to see his friend again.

“Sora!” he cheered, and looked at Riku and Kairi, “And hello, are you more of Sora’s friends?”

“Guys, this is Simba.” Sora introduced the lion, and began giggling when Simba began to groom him again. “Simba, cut it out!” He laughed, but he rolled over to let the lion nuzzle his belly affectionately. “Th-this is Riku and Kairi.”

“Hello.” Simba laughed fondly, letting go of Sora to nuzzle Kairi affectionately, and the girl giggled brightly.

“Warm and fluffy!” She said in delight, and instinctively rolled over to let Simba nuzzle her belly too. “Nice to meet you, I’m Kairi!”

“Hello, Kairi.” Simba rumbled. “I think I’ve met you before, though the memory’s a bit fuzzy.”

“Yeah, I summoned you for her before we left for Hollow Bastion.” Sora nodded, and Simba went over to Riku.

“So you must be Riku.” Riku lowered his head slightly in mild worry, and Simba lightly bumped their heads together. A small laughed escaped the young lion, and he bumped Simba back affectionately. Simba pulled away with a laugh, and looked him over. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, Your Majesty.” Riku said politely, and Kairi gasped slightly as she got back onto her feet.

“Your Majesty?” She echoed, “Oh, sorry, you’re a king? Oh, I was—um,”

“No, it’s fine,” Simba shook his head kindly at her, and turned back to Riku. “It’s okay, you can drop the title. Just call me Simba!”

“Yeah!” Sora chimed in, “We’re pals now! All of us!”

Riku and Kairi nodded, smiling, and Simba gestured at Pride Rock.

“C’mon, you should come stay the night, let’s all catch up inside.”

The three younger lions followed after him towards the rock, but Sora and Kairi were quickly distracted by Simba’s flicking tail. Suddenly, Sora pounced on it, and when Simba pulled it away, Kairi made her move, snapping only the tuft of fur at the end between her tiny fangs before it escaped her too. Riku looked at his friends, surprised, but Simba hushed him with a conspiratorial wink, and flicked his tail for Sora and Kairi to chase around.

“They’re still cubs, after all.” He chuckled lowly, so only Riku could hear him, and the young lion laughed, watching as Sora and Kairi skittered around after Simba’s tail. When they couldn’t catch it, though, they grew bored and began to play-fight, growling affectionately as they kicked and nipped at each other.

“Oh, my god.” Riku said softly, and Simba cocked his head at him.

“Something wrong, Riku?” He asked.

“ _They’re so cute._ ” Riku said shakily, his eyes shimmering with wonder, and Simba laughed fondly.

“Oh, they are, aren’t they.” He said, and nudged Riku’s side. “They’ll tire themselves out soon, though. You and I will have to carry sleepy little cubs back to Pride Rock.”

“Not a problem.” Riku chuckled, “I’ve had to take care of these bozos my whole life, I can take on whatever trouble they get themselves into.”

“You’re a wonderful friend.” Simba said, and sure enough, the two cubs stopped, tangled in each other, purring contentedly as they steadily fell asleep. “We should go pick them up.” Simba said, and easily picked Kairi up by the scruff of her neck. Riku bent down to pick Sora up, and together, the two lions continued the rest of the short journey in companionable silence.

* * *

Sora woke up surrounded by warm, familiar comfort, and he realised that he had fallen asleep curled up with Kairi in the receding heat of the setting sun in the savannah. Blinking blearily, he sat up to realise he was inside the den in Pride Rock, and that the sun had set outside, but no one was inside.

No one, save for Riku, who he was currently cuddling in their own little corner of the den.

“Mornin’, sleepyhead.” Riku’s voice was rough with sleep, too, but still warm and affectionate as ever. Sora let out a yawn, a tiny squeaking sound that made Riku’s smile widen and, and Sora glowered up at him petulantly. “Kairi woke up before you did, she’s having dinner right now outside with Simba and the pride.”

“Oh, we should go too.” Sora wanted to get up, truly, he did—but Riku’s mane, that lovely, fluffy thing that seemed to wrap around him like the world’s softest blanket, felt so _nice._ He didn’t want to get up, not when the steady sound of Riku’s heartbeat was lulling him back to melting against Riku’s side. “Mm… but it’s so soft here. It’s so nice.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Riku chuckled, “You didn’t move a muscle when I let you sleep on me when we got here, but you usually kick people in the face when you sleep.”

Sora blew him a raspberry, and Riku thumped his tail against Sora’s side.

“Still, it felt so nice, I probably fell asleep too.” Riku yawned slightly, his own yawn something more akin to a low growl than the squeak Sora made, and the cub pouted at him.

“You know, it’s just not fair.” He sighed, leaning back into Riku’s warmth, and the older lion hummed. “You’re a big lion now. I bet you can roar like Simba can, too.”

“Never tried that yet,” Riku said, “But you’re probably right.”

“See!” Sora huffed, and Riku laughed.

The smile that crossed Sora’s face was on instinct. He always loved hearing Riku laugh—he’d missed it.

Now that he thought about it, he’d missed this. Sitting together, pressed against each other warmly, simply basking in each other’s warmth and company.

He’d missed his friends.

He missed Riku.

“You know,” he said, sobering up, and Riku fell quiet, as if sensing the change in Sora’s mood. There was an odd tenderness in the way Riku looked at him, and Sora felt something flutter sweetly in his chest. Still, he kept speaking. “I missed you.”

Riku’s gaze grew impossibly softer, and he nuzzled Sora tenderly. If they were humans, Sora thought, then he probably would have pressed their foreheads together. Still, Sora shut his eyes, sighing as Riku groomed him gently, feeling himself growing sleepier again.

“I missed you… so much.” Sora mumbled, and he could feel Riku purring. “Mm, Riku, I’m gonna fall asleep like this…”

“Me too.” Riku rumbled, and cuddled Sora warmly. “But you know… I’m glad.”

“Nnh?” Sora’s head was foggy, and he could only barely understand what Riku was saying.

“I was so scared you’d never want to see me ever again.” Riku’s voice shook slightly, and Sora thought about how the mighty earth could bend and break to even the smallest forces of the sky.

“Huh?” Sora made a move to say something else, when suddenly Heartless popped up inside the den. Riku shot to his feet, immediately on alert, knocking Sora suddenly tumbling to the ground, and the cub woke up. “R-Riku!” he gasped, but Riku bounded over him in a powerful, graceful leap over his head, and Sora turned to watch Riku confront the Heartless.

“I won’t let you anywhere _near_ Sora!” Riku growled, and much to Sora’s shock, let out a mighty, earth-shaking _roar._

A full-bodied, rampaging ravaging roar that stabbed through the air and reverberated in the walls of the den, and Sora couldn’t help but cower and whimper slightly, shrinking back with folded ears in response. Still, the Heartless immediately fled, and Simba and the rest of the pride (one lioness even carried Kairi up there by her scruff) hurried into the den.

“What happened?” Simba asked, bounding over to Riku, who was panting and shaking slightly. The older lion bumped their heads together gently, and Riku immediately relented, relaxing into a puddle of tired lion on the ground as Simba nuzzled him gently. “Sora?” he looked over at the cowering cub in the corner, and he deflated, smiling fondly.

Nala went over to Sora’s side, and groomed him gently until he calmed down, the cub curling into her side instinctively as Kairi skittered across the floor of the den when the lioness that held her put her down. She came up to Sora’s side worriedly, and looked over at Riku.

“Are they okay? What happened?”

“S-some Heartless showed up, that’s all.” Sora said, pulling himself back on to his feet. He made his way over to Riku, Kairi in tow, and the two of them pressed close to him worriedly. “Riku, you okay?”

“Y-yeah.” He nodded, and looked sheepish. “Sorry, I uh… overreacted.”

“Well, that was definitely a mighty roar you had there.” Simba smiled, nudging Riku gently back onto his feet. “You’re a full blown adult at this rate!”

Riku smiled slightly, a shrinking violet in the face of praise, and Sora’s concern was washed away. Still, he pouted, and bumped Riku’s leg with his head.

“No fair.” He huffed, and Kairi giggled. “You can roar, too?”

“Let’s hear you roar, then.” Riku looked at him with a grin. “You too, Kairi.”

Kairi rolled her eyes. “I’ll go first, then.”

Like Sora had done before, she took a deep breath—and after a moment’s hesitation, let out a squeaky little roar. Instead of the petulance that followed when Sora did it, Kairi dissolved into laughter, rolling over delightedly on the ground as her tail swished in amusement.

“Oh, my gosh. That was so cute!” she cheered, and looked up at Riku fondly. “Pretty fearsome, huh?”

“Horrifying.” He replied warmly, and nuzzled her belly, much to her delight. After Kairi grew tired, he looked over at Sora, who was pouting at them, and he chuckled. “Your turn, Sora.”

“I’m sure you can do it!” Kairi nodded, getting back up onto her feet, and behind them, Simba and Nala laughed quietly to themselves.

If Sora was human right now, he would’ve blushed, but instead, he simply pouted.

“Nuh-uh.” He shook his head, and Riku raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why, you chicken?” He taunted teasingly, and Sora hissed at him lightly.

“Fine! I’ll do it!” He huffed, puffing out his chest in a deep breath, and he paused for a moment.

This time—this time, he can do it. He _knew_ he can, he defeated Xemnas and Ansem, for crying out loud—!

He let out a tiny squeak of a roar again, and he clamped his jaw shut. Riku and Kairi laughed at him, though not unkindly, and with an embarrassed growl, he barrelled into Kairi to get her to shut up. Instead, the redhead cub kept laughing, and soon, he and Kairi were rolling around again, play-fighting—at least, until Sora’s stomach growled loudly.

Sora paused at that, and let Kairi kick him off her, and Riku laughed fondly.

“Sora and I haven’t had dinner yet,” he said, “We should get some too.”

“Yeah.” Simba nodded, “The lionesses saved some for you two. It’s outside.”

“R-right.” Sora nodded, but he let out a shout of alarm when Riku picked him up by the scruff. “Riku!”

Riku ignored him on the way out, and Sora could only watch as Kairi, Simba and Nala laughed together, and when Riku put him down outside the den did he only talk again.

“Sora, about earlier…” He began, and Sora cocked his head at him. He hesitated, and laughed softly. “Never mind.”

“Oh, there you go again!” Sora huffed, “Just tell me!”

“Can’t,” Riku chuckled, and sat down heavily next to Sora, earning him a muffled shout from the cub as he was unceremoniously drowned in Riku’s mane again. “I’ve… gotta keep it a secret.”

He fell quiet for a moment, as Sora struggled to get comfortable in his mane.

A memory flashed back in his mind—a secret he said he would keep when he was little.

He smiled softly, and shut his eyes.

_Strength, to protect what matters._

“Not with me, you don’t! I’m like the best secret keeper in the worlds! In _all_ of them!” Sora finally set himself free from Riku’s mane, but he stopped when Riku turned to look at him, warm tenderness shining brightly in his eyes. Sora fell quiet, and Riku chuckled softly.

“Riku?” Sora asked, but Riku simply blinked slowly, and bumped their noses together.

“C’mon, baby lion,” He said, getting up, and Sora gaped at him. “Dinner time, so you can grow strong and big like me.”

Sora finally spluttered at that, and hurried after Riku down off Pride Rock.

A secret he would keep, from his childhood. It wasn’t just the promise he made with that nice big brother from way back.

It was something else entirely.

A promise—no, an _oath_ of forever. Riku’s heart had been set on it ever since.

* * *

Sora didn’t realise what he meant until the end of the war against Xehanort, when he emerged from Kingdom Hearts with the χ-blade in his hand, beaten and bruised to high heaven, but victorious.

Riku had hurried up to him, unmindful of his own wounds, and kissed him.

And that was the start of something else, but for now, Sora had his own journey to take again, after the dust had settled on all the worlds, and he was back in the Gummi ship with Donald and Goofy.

“So, Master Sora,” Donald grinned, and Sora laughed, shaking his head before playfully batting at Donald’s arm. The mage laughed, and poked him back with his staff. “Where else do we go now?”

“I wanna go around to all the worlds we’d been in before,” Sora said, turning back to the worn controls of the Gummi ship, and tenderly thumbed at the shifts with a gentle smile on his face. “Just… a thank you to everyone.”

Donald and Goofy shared a fond look, and they nodded.

“Go on ahead, Sora.” Goofy nodded, and the young man beamed at him. “We’ll follow ya, wherever ya wanna go!”

Sora nodded, and their Gummi ship throttled onward.

* * *

“Pride Lands again?” Donald asked, laughing softly, but when he turned around to look at Sora, he stopped, falling quiet. Beside him Goofy laughed that silly little laugh of his in joy, and Sora cocked his head at them.

“Guys, I feel a little taller?” Sora asked, and he turned around, trying to look himself over, and his companions felt that knot in their throats tighten and affection swell in their hearts and spill from their eyes. Sora blinked at them in alarm, and hurried over to them. “Guys? What’s wrong?”

“It’s—it’s nothing,” Donald shook his head, and wiped at his eye with his wing. “You’re just a little taller, that’s all.”

“Huh?” Sora blinked.

He was taller now, yes—around the same height and build Riku had when he was with Sora in Pride Lands. He now had a full mane reminiscent of his unruly hair, and he was much bigger than his cub form, his fur a beautiful maroon colour that reflected gold in the sunlight.

“C’mon,” Goofy said, smiling. “Let’s go find Simba, a-hyuck!”

“Okay…” Sora looked at them worriedly, but he led the way back to Pride Rock.

Simba was delighted to see them, hurrying up to Sora with glee, but before Sora could roll over as used to do as a cub, Simba bumped their heads together and pulled away. Sora blinked at him, moving forward to nuzzle the larger lion, and Simba let him, laughing fondly.

“Oh, you’ve gotten so big now!” He said warmly, “You’re almost a full-grown adult!”

“What, really?” Sora blinked, and he looked himself over. “I… I didn’t notice.”

“Is that Sora?” Nala asked, striding over to them, and Sora beamed at her. Her eyes were soft at him, and she smiled at Donald and Goofy. “Oh, I remembered you being such a tiny little cub the last time you were here…” She sighed, and Sora laughed sheepishly.

“Yeah, he’s definitely grown.” Simba nodded. “I bet you can roar now, too.” He winked, and Sora shook his head, sheepishly rubbing his nose on his paw.

“I don’t wanna jump the gun there.” He replied, and the lion nodded in understanding.

“You’ve certainly matured more.” He chuckled, and Sora would’ve blushed, if he could. He sheepishly rubbed his head with his paw, and that was when he noticed a small cub behind Nala, peering at them from between her mother’s legs. Simba noticed her too, and smiled at her, ushering her gently forward to come closer. “By the way, Sora, this is Kiara.”

The lion cub—Kiara—inched forward towards them, looking up at Sora apprehensively, and Sora gave her a kind smile.

“Hi there,” He greeted, “I’m Sora. That’s Donald and Goofy.”

She peered at him, and then his friends, and inched closer to him. “I’m Kiara.”

“It’s nice to meet you!” Sora nodded, and she hurried back behind her father again. Sora shook his head fondly, and turned back to Simba. “So, there been any Heartless around causing problems?”

“A little bit here and there,” Simba shrugged, “But nothing a good roar can’t fix.” He winked, and Sora laughed. “Hey, Sora. In the mood to run around a little in the savannah?”

“Oh, sure!” Sora lit up, and he turned to look at Donald and Goofy. “A round, for old times’ sake?”

“I don’t think even if we say something you’d listen.” Donald huffed, crossing his wings, but he was smiling, and Sora snickered.

“Aw, c’mon, you two wanna go.”

“A-hyuck, we sure do.” Goofy chuckled, and Donald made a show of rolling his eyes, but he lifted off Goofy’s shell to fly ahead of them. “D-Donald!”

“A race!” The bird winked at them, and Sora lit up, looking up at Simba, who nodded excitedly. “First to the Savannah wins!”

“That’s cheatin’, Donald!” Goofy called out, but Simba and Sora bounded after him, laughing brightly. Goofy spluttered, making a move to follow, only to have Kiara bouncing off him, taking off right after her father with a big grin on her face. Goofy blinked at them go, but he eventually smiled, and followed after them.

* * *

If the Heartless could, they would most certainly find a way to make things go sour.

Their race was cut short when several Heartless suddenly appeared in the way, twitching and snarling.

“Heartless!” Sora gasped, immediately summoning his Keyblade as he skidded to a halt, and quickly his small party launched into battle.

“Simba!” Goofy called, “Kiara followed after us!”

The lion gasped, turning around quickly to see his daughter racing to catch up to them, grinning and unaware of the Heartless materialising behind her. He dug his claws into the ground to keep himself from skidding, but Sora was faster, bounding over his head to head towards her.

“Kiara!” Simba screamed, and the cub looked up, her smile slipping from her face as she whirled around to see the Heartless behind her.

“Dad!” She cried, and Sora bit into his Keyblade in frustration.

He wasn’t going to make it to her—he had to—

He dematerialised his Keyblade, and took a deep breath.

He could do this—he could _do this—_

Sora let out a mighty roar that made the air ripple, shimmering in the quivering heat of the sun bearing down on them, and the Heartless in the area jangled and fled.

Sora skidded to a halt in surprise, blinking in alarm as Kiara hurried up to him, stars in her eyes.

“Whoa!” She cheered, “That was amazing! That roar was so loud!”

“I…” Sora blinked as Simba, Donald and Goofy hurried up to them. He turned to look at them, and Simba bumped their heads together affectionately, smiling proudly. “I did it.”

“I knew you could.” He said warmly, and went over to his daughter to check her over. Kiara paid him no mind as he nuzzled and groomed her comfortingly, simply staring up at Sora with amazement. He gave her a sheepish, awkward smile, and she blinked.

“I wanna roar like that someday.” She said, and looked up at her father, who had finished grooming her to smile at her. “I’m going to have a roar as loud as big brother Sora, right?”

Sora swallowed past a knot in his throat as Simba chuckled, and nodded, gently nudging Kiara’s side.

“Of course you will.” He said warmly, and winked at Sora. “Looks like you’ve got a fan, Sora.”

Sora laughed nervously, and he knew his cheeks would be warm right about now.

“Well, you should look up to him!” Goofy nodded, as Donald perched on his back again. “Sora’s a Keyblade Master now, too!”

“Really?” Kiara asked, though they knew she didn’t understand exactly what that entailed. Still, she turned to look at her father, and Simba nodded.

“That’s true.” he said, “I helped him out in his most recent journey, and he’s done so much and helped so much people.”

Kiara looked up at Sora, and blinked at him. “That’s… pretty cool.”

Sora laughed, and sat down next to her. “I bet you’ll end up being pretty cool yourself.” He said, and she smiled slowly.

“I hope so too.” She replied quietly, and hesitated. She made a move to say something, but something caught her attention, and Sora turned to realise it was a tiny butterfly. He saw her eyes dilate and immediately she pounced after it. Sora stood up again, and Simba stood up next to him, chuckling.

“You were exactly the same before, you know.” He said, and Sora laughed sheepishly. “Kiara’s an only child, I bet she’d appreciate a big brother like you.”

Sora looked at him, and Simba smiled. “And someone to keep her out of trouble, y’know?”

Eventually, Sora smiled, and he nodded. “I came over here to thank you, by the way.” He said, and Simba cocked his head at him. “For your help this last journey.”

Simba huffed, and bumped their shoulders together. “Who says we’re keeping score?” He replied. “You’ve done so much for me, this is the least I can do.” The two of them looked at Kiara now chasing after Donald’s tail feathers, his squawks of protest punctuated by Goofy’s laughter. “And I know you’d do the same for Kiara.”

“Yeah.” Sora sighed.

“You’ve grown, Sora.” Simba continued, “Just like I have.”

The two of them faced each other, and Sora smiled up at the older lion.

“I’m really glad to have met you.” He said, and Sora nodded, laughing softly.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey did you know we would **die for sora, no joke**


End file.
